ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Cinematic Universe Slate
'''YEAR ONE''' '''MAN OF STEEL '''''(Release Date: June 14, 2013)'' '''SYNOPSIS''': With the imminent destruction of Krypton, their home planet, Jor-El (Russell Crowe) and his wife seek to preserve their race by sending their infant son to Earth. The child's spacecraft lands at the farm of Jonathan (Kevin Costner) and Martha (Diane Lane) Kent, who name him Clark and raise him as their own son. Though his extraordinary abilities have led to the adult Clark (Henry Cavill) living on the fringe of society, he finds he must become a hero to save those he loves from a dire threat. '''CAST:''' '''Henry Cavil as Superman''' '''Amy Adams as Lois Lane''' '''Michael Shannon as General Zod''' '''Diane Lane as Martha Kent''' '''Kevin Costner as Johnathan Kent''' '''Russel Crowe as Jor-El''' '''Antje Traue as Faora''' '''Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van''' '''Harry Lenix as General Swanick''' '''Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton''' '''Laurence Fishburn as Perry White''' '''Christopher Meloni as Colonel Nathan Hardy''' '''McKenzie Gray as Jax-Ur''' '''Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard''' '''CREW''': '''Zack Snyder as Director''' '''Charles Roven as Producer''' '''Christopher Nolan as Producer''' '''Emma Thomas as Producer''' '''Deborah Snyder as Producer''' '''David S. Goyer as Writer''' '''Johnathan Nolan as Writer''' '''Christopher Nolan credited for Story''' '''Hans Zimmer as Composer''' '''ROTTEN TOMATOES SCORE: 55%''' "'''''Man of Steel provides exhilarating action and spectacle to overcome its detours into generic blockbuster territory."''''' '''BATMAN V. SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE '''''(Release Date: August 15, 2015)'' '''SYNOPSIS''': The historical first meeting of Batman and Superman, this epic follow-up takes place two years after the finale of Man Of Steel. After the devastating event in Metropolis Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice finds Clark Kent, aka Superman (Henry Cavill), operating a balanced life as hero and journalist for the Daily Planet. But after a confrontation with the enigmatic Batman (Ben Affleck), the latter follows Superman into another world the secretive playboy, Bruce Wayne, must adapt to expose a plot that could save the world, including enlisting a new ally in the peculiar Diana Prince. However, the two soon find themselves up against unexpected and daunting enemies- Each other. '''CAST''': '''Henry Cavil as Superman''' '''Ben Affleck as Batman''' '''Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman''' '''Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luther''' '''Amy Adams as Lois Lane''' '''Jeremy Irons as Alfred''' '''Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon''' '''Holly Hunter as Etta Candy''' '''Scoot McNairy as Lucas "Snapper" Carr''' '''Diane Lane as Martha Kent''' '''Tao Okamoto as Queen Hippolyta''' '''Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev''' '''Harry Lennix as General Swanick''' '''Christina Wren as Carrie Farris''' '''CREW''': '''Zack Snyder as Director''' '''Charles Roven as Producer''' '''Deborah Snyder as Producer''' '''Chris Terrio as Screenwriter''' '''Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL as Composer''' '''Larry Fung as Cinematographer''' '''ROTTEN TOMATOES SCORE: 89%''' '''"W''ell balanced, thrilling and valiant effort, Dawn Of Justice serves as the perfect start to this awaited shared universe."''''' '''SUICIDE SQUAD '''''(Release Date: March 26, 2016)'' '''CAST''': '''Will Smith as Floyd Lawton''' '''Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn''' '''Jared Leto as The Joker''' '''Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flagg Jr.''' '''Jai Courtney as George Harkness''' '''Viola Davis as Amanda Waller''' '''Cara Delevingne as June Moon''' '''Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones''' '''Common as Silas Stone''' '''Jim Parrack as Johnny Frost''' '''Scott Eastwood as Slade Wilson''' '''Gary Sinise as General Sam Lane''' '''James Remar as Rick Flagg Sr.''' '''Ike Barinholtz as Des Conner''' '''Ed Harris as Hugo Strange''' '''Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana''' '''Karen Fukuhara as Bette Souci''' '''Raymond Olubawale as King Shark''' '''CREW''': '''David Ayer as Director/Writer''' '''Justin Marks as Writer''' '''Charles Roven as Producer''' '''Richard Suckle as Producer''' '''Zack Snyder as Executive Producer''' '''Alexandre Desplat as Composer''' '''Roman Vasyanov as Cinematographer''' '''JUSTICE LEAGUE PART 1''' ''(Release Date: August 5, 2016)'' '''CREW''': '''Henry Cavil as Clark Kent''' '''Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne''' '''Gal Gadot as Diana Prince''' '''Jason Momoa as Orin Curry''' '''Ray Fisher as Victor Stone''' '''Ezra Miller as Barry Allen ''' Wes Bentley '''as Hal Jordan''' '''Isaiah Mustafa as Jon'zz (Motion Capture and Voice)''' Richard Madden as Booster Gold '''Bryan Cranston as Vril Dox''' '''Scoot McNairy as Lucas "Snapper" Carr''' '''Viola Davis as Amanda Waller''' '''Common as Silas Stone''' '''CREW''': '''Zack Snyder as Director''' '''Charles Roven as Producer''' '''Deborah Snyder as Producer''' '''Ben Affleck as Executive Producer''' '''Chris Terrio as Screenwriter''' '''Hans Zimmer as Composer''' '''Larry Fung as Cinematographer''' '''DARK UNIVERSE '''''(Release Date: March 13, 2017)'' '''CAST''': '''Dean O'Gorman''' '''as John Constantine''' '''Alicia Vikander as Zatanna Zatara''' '''Lance Reddick''' '''as Alec Holland''' '''Elyes Gabel as Boston Brand''' '''Jon Bernthal as Jason Blood''' '''Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Nimue Inwudu''' '''Robert Knepper as Judas Iscariot''' '''Cara Delevingne as June Moon''' '''Rupert Friend as Jim Corrigan''' '''Kyle Chandler''' '''as Giovanni Zatara ''' '''Paul Dano as Destiny''' '''Bruce Greenwood as Kent Nelson''' '''Pedro Pascal as Chas Chandler''' '''Lene Headey as Kit Ryan''' '''Chris O'Dowd as Brendan Finn''' '''Rojer Cross as Linton Midnite''' '''CREW''': '''James Wan as Director''' '''Gullimero Del Toro as Producer''' '''Zack Snyder as Executive Producer''' '''Deborah Affleck as Executive Producer''' '''Gullimero Del Toro and James Wan as Screenwriter''' '''Steven Price as Composer''' '''Hoyte Van Hoytema as Cinematographer''' '''JUSTICE LEAGUE PART 2 '''''(Release Date: June 23, 2017)'' '''CAST''': '''Henry Cavil as Clark Kent''' '''Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne''' '''Gal Gadot as Diana Prince''' '''Jason Momoa as Orin Curry''' '''Ray Fisher as Victor Stone''' '''Ezra Miller as Barry Allen ''' '''Wes Bentley as Hal Jordan''' '''Isaiah Mustafa as Jon'zz (Motion Capture and Voice)''' '''Bryan Cranston as Vril Dox''' '''Josh Stewart as Orion''' '''Graham McTavish as Kalibak''' '''Mikael Persbrandt as Grayven''' '''David Gyasi as Metron''' '''Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Darkseid''' '''Clancy Brown as Highfather''' '''Topher Grace as Ted Kord''' '''Scoot McNairy as Lucas "Snapper" Carr''' '''Viola Davis as Amanda Waller''' '''Common as Silas Stone''' '''CREW''': '''Zack Snyder as Director''' '''Charles Roven as Producer''' '''Deborah Snyder as Producer''' '''Ben Affleck as Producer''' '''Chris Terrio as Screenwriter''' '''Hans Zimmer as Composer''' '''Larry Fung as Cinematographer''' '''WONDER WOMAN '''''(Release Date: November 24, 2017)'' '''CAST''': '''Gal Gadot as Diana Prince''' '''Emile Hirsch as Steve Trevor''' '''Kristofer Hivju as Ares''' '''Tao Okamoto as Queen Hippolyta''' '''CREW''': '''Patty Jenkins as Director''' '''SHAZAM''' ''(March 23, 2018)'' '''CAST''': '''Dan Bilzerian as Captain Marvel ''' '''Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam''' '''CJ Adams as Billy Batson''' '''CREW''': '''AQUAMAN '''''(July 27, 2018)'' '''CAST''': '''Jason Momoa as Aquaman''' '''Karl Urban as Orm''' '''CREW''': Jeff Nichols as Director '''THE BATMAN '''(November 10, 2018) '''FLASH '''''(March 5, 2019)'' '''CAST''': '''Ezra Miller as Barry Allen''' '''CREW''': '''GREEN LANTERN '''(June 14, 2019) '''CAST''': '''Wes Bentley as Hal Jordan''' '''Cillian Murphy as Sinestro''' '''David Oyelowo as John Stewart''' '''Timothée Chalamet as Kyle Rayner''' '''Glenn Howerton as Guy Gardner''' '''CREW''': '''SUPERMAN''': '''THE FOURTH WORLD''' (December 25, 2019) '''CYBORG''' ''(April 3, 2020)'' '''CAST''': '''Dave Franco as Michael Carter''' '''CREW''': '''NEW GODS '''''(June 19, 2020)'' '''CAST''': '''Josh Stewart as Orion''' '''Titus Welliver as Kalibak''' '''David Gyasi as Metron''' '''Colin Firth as Darkseid''' '''Clancy Brown as Highfather''' '''CREW''': '''JUSTICE LEAGUE: CRISIS PART ONE '''''(August 15, 2020)'' '''Henry Cavil as Clark Kent''' '''Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne''' '''Gal Gadot as Diana Prince''' '''Jason Momoa as Orin Curry''' '''Ray Fisher as Victor Stone''' '''Ezra Miller as Barry Allen ''' '''Wes Bentley as Hal Jordan''' '''Isaiah Mustafa as Jon'zz (Motion Capture and Voice)''' '''Josh Stewart as Orion''' '''Titus Welliver as Kalibak''' '''David Gyasi as Metron''' '''Colin Firth as Darkseid''' '''Clancy Brown as Highfather''' '''Ben Foster''' '''as Ollie Queen''' '''Natalie Dormer as Dinah Lance''' '''David Oyelowo as John Stewart''' '''Timothée Chalamet as Kyle Rayner''' '''Glenn Howerton as Guy Gardner''' '''BOOSTER GOLD''' '''JUSTICE LEAGUE CRISIS PART TWO'''